Happy Birthday Kendall!
by BS123
Summary: Logan wants Kendall to have the best birthday ever!


I'm baaaack! :D Sorry for being away for so long I dont think i've uploaded or updated a story since February not really that long ago but my computer had to be fixed and I got sick and honestly for sometime I was just lazy haha. Ive wanted to write a story like this ever since I begun writing I don't know why I didn't but now I did. This is the first time I write a sex scene so go easy on me enjoy and please review! :D

**Happy Birthday Kendall!**

It was Kendall's birthday and Logan wanted him to have a day the blond would never forget so that morning when Kendall woke up Logan walked in with a tray on his hand with a plate of pancakes, a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. Kendall awed and told him he was the sweetest person in the world. In the afternoon Logan threw Kendall a mini surprise party with James, Carlos, Mama Knight, Katie and a couple of friends. Logan baked a cake, put up the Happy Birthday bannner and set up the decorations. After the party Logan had asked Mama Knight if she could take Kendall out for a while so he could have the chance to set up the a surprise and asked James if there was any way he could clear everyone out of the apartment for the night. He knew where Logan was going with that so he didn't ask and just went along with it. When they returned Logan had put Kendall's clothes in the bathroom and had asked him to shower and get ready because he was taking him out to dinner. Kendall was confused because Logan wouldn't let him in the room so Logan had asked the blond to trust him so he did.

As they sat in the restaurant Kendall couldn't stop smiling at the thought of how lucky he was to have Logan in his life he was so thoughtful.

''Logie thank you again for this wonderful dinner and everything you did today it was really sweet of you baby.'' Kendall said with a warm smile.

''You don't need to thank me Kenny I know how much you love eating here and I wanted you to have the best birthday ever.'' Logan replied reaching for Kendall's hand and interlocking their fingers.

Kendall giggled. ''I truly did thanks to you.'' He bent over the table and kissed Logan. It was a quick kiss but full of meaning. He pulled back and sat down and sighed happily. ''I wish this day would never end but it will be over soon.'' He pouted.

''Don't worry baby I still have one more surprise for you waiting at home.'' Logan said with a smirk.

''Really? What is it?'' Kendall couldn't hold back his curiosity.

''Well if I tell you it wouldnt be a surprise now would it?'' Logan replied. One night when they were kissing Kendall's hands started finding their way up Logan's shirt and as the blonde started unbuckling his boyfriends belt Logan stopped him and told him he wasn't ready and started to feel like he let Kendall down so the taller boy assured him it was okay and he would wait and now Logan realized the time had come.

When they arrived back home Logan had blindfolded Kendall and told him to stay put while he went to the room and lit up the candles. He returned and led the blond to the room when they were both in Logan shut the door slowly and took a deep breath.

''Ready to see your surpise?'' Logan asked.

''Yea.'' Kendall replied eagerly.

Logan untied the blindfold and what Kendall saw was beautiful the only light in the room was coming from the big candles on the bedside tables on both sides of the bed. And on the bed was a big heart made out of red rose petals and more petals were spread all over the floor. Kendall was speechless so Logan decided to speak up.

''I'm ready Kenny.'' He stepped closer to Kendall wrapped his arms around the blonds neck and started kissing him passionatly Logan's lips opened a bit allowing Kendall's tounge in the brunette let out a little moan. They stood there kissing each other before Kendall scooped up Logan bridal style and carried him towards the bed and laid him down slowly. Kendall walked to the end of the bed removed his shoes and socks and took Logan's shoes and socks off. The blond crawled on the bed slowly and Logan brought up his knees and spread his legs a little bit Kendall got in between them.

''Sweetheart are you sure you're ready? We can-''

''Kenny listen to me'' He cupped Kendall's face with both his hands. ''I love you so much baby more than i've ever loved anyone before. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I've always wanted my first time to be with someone I truly love and you're that someone honey.''

Kendall lowered his head and joined their lips together. Logan felt his boyfriends tounge on his lower lip asking for access which he gladly let it in. Logan started unbuttoning Kendall's shit when he was finished he ran his through his chest and abs loving the way the blond shivered at his touch. Kendall took of Logan's shirt and threw it to a corner in the room along with his and watched as Logan looked at him with concern.

''Baby are you ok?'' Kendall asked worried.

''Yea its just that i'm a little nervous.''

''Don't worry angel everyone gets nervous their first time.'' He reassured Logan.

Kendall gave Logan a quick peck on the lips and kissed along his jawline and started to suck on his neck marking his territory. Logan moaned as he ran his hands up and down Kendalls back. The blond made his way down towards his boyfriends chest leaving little kisses along the way. He stopped and admired the mark he had left on Logan's neck. They took off each others pants and boxers and threw them the same way their shirts went. Kendall crawled between the brunettes spread legs again and started to run his hands along the brunettes chest and stomach .

Kendall lowered his head and started sucking on one of Logan's nipples loving how the brunette gasped and moaned he stuck his tounge out and started licking the sensitive bud. He brought his hand up and started playing with the other one with his fingers.

''Ngh, Kendall'' Logan moaned loudly.

''You like that baby?'' Kendall said in a husky voice.

''Ooh yea dont stop'' Logan gasped gripping the blonds hair.

He played with Logan's nipples a little more then made his way down kissing along Logan's stomach. The blond moaned at the sight of Logan's cock throbing he kissed the tip as Logan moaned and looked at him with hooded eyes. Kendall licked along the brunettes member the way Logan was moaning and bucking his hips was turning him on even more he desperately sucked on it and bobbed his head up and down.

Logan felt like he was gonna cum right then and there but he knew he didn't want to come this way. ''Babe stop''

Kendall stopped and looked up. ''What's wrong?''

''I was gonna cum but...I wanna cum with...you inside of me.'' Logan said shyly. He reached towards the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it to the blond.

Kendall poured the luquid into his palm and coated his cock with it. ''Spread your legs.''

Logan spread his legs and noticed Kendall was staring. Kendall couldn't stop staring at Logan's pink hole it was perfect he moaned at the site and couldn't wait to slam into him but since it was his first time he had to be patient. Logan felt uncomfortable so he covered his entrance with his hand.

''Don't look babe im shy.'' Logan said blushing.

''You're beautiful.'' Kendall told him as he wet his fingers with lube and pressed against Logan's entrance. The brunette hissed because the liquid was cold. Kendall slowly started pushing in one of his fingers and didn't move to allow his boyfriend to get used to the intrusion. Logan moaned in pain at first gripping the sheets and then nodded his head telling the blond to continue.

Kendall started fingering his boyfriend and Logan started moaning and panting loudly from both pain and pleasure he felt another finger being added and then another. Logan let out a loud moan ''Ooh! Hit there again!'' Kendall knew he had found Logan's prostate. When Kendall was sure Logan was ready he pulled out. Logan whined at the emptiness.

The blond put the bottle back on the table and saw Logan looked scared. ''It's ok baby don't worry'' Kendall coed as he lowered himself as he pecked Logan and brought there foreheads together as he slowly thrusted into him.

Logan let out a cry of pain. Tears started pouring down his face. ''B-babe it h-h-hurts.'' He cried.

Kendall's heart broke knowing he caused pain to the person he loved. He kissed Logan who whimpered into the kiss. The blond pulled away ''I'm sorry angel.''

''Just let me get used to it.'' He cried. They waited for about 3 minutes before Logan laid back moaning. ''Ok move.''

Kendall started pulling out so only the tip of his dick was inside Logan and then thrusted hard into him both let out loud moans. They thought the neighbors would hear. He started thrusting slow and hard but Logan wanted more.

''Ngh faster.'' He moaned.

''God, you're fucking tight Logie.'' The taller boy said loudly.

As he continued to thrust faster into Logan Kendall knew he found his special spot again when the brunette let out a scream and ran his nails down his back. He continued to hit that same spot over and over.

''Fuck Kenny! Give it to me faster!'' Logan screamed as he threw his head back, he wrapped his legs around the blonds waist bringing him into him deeper and hitting his prostate harder than ever.

The brunette was moaning and panting like crazy but he couldn't help it. ''Fuck baby just like that! Fuck me! Ooh don't stop!''

Kendall couldn't hold back either. ''Yea baby! You feel so fucking good! Shit! Ngh!'' He wrapped his hand around Logan's cock jerking him off at the same time he slammed into him.

Moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. ''Ngh! Baby im gonna cum!'' Logan cried out.

''Me too!'' Kendall moaned loudly. He lowered himself and started tounge kissing his lover.

Their tounges moving together was enough to send Logan over the edge.

''Kendall!'' He moaned loudly throwing his head back as he came on his chest and stomach.

''Logie!'' He screamed as he came inside of Logan.

Kendall collapsed ontop of Logan both panting and moaning.

''That was amazing.'' Logan panted.

''Glad it was.'' Kendall giggled as he pulled out slowly and layed next to Logan.

Logan cuddled next to Kendall and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

''Did you enjoy your birthday?'' Logan asked.

''Best one ever. How was your first time baby?'' Kendall asked curiously.

''How to describe it? Perfectly amazing.'' Logan said smiling. He brought his head up and kissed Kendall. ''I love you so so so much.''

''I love you to baby so so so so so so so much!'' Kendall said smiling.

Logan giggled at how cute Kendall was. They both shut their eyes they were exhausted and drifted to sleep.

Sorry the sex scene seems rushed. :/ I tried as hard as I could to make it good so review please! :D

-BS123


End file.
